Wanted : Dead or alive
by barjy02
Summary: UA Western...Dean Winchester est chasseur de prime...Castiel Novak, recherché pour meurtre, sa tête est mise à prix, 1000 dollar... Tout ne va pas se dérouler comme l'avait prévu Dean...
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous préviens, c'est un gros délire que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous….**

**Je voulais faire un OS western et je me retrouve avec une mini-fic**

**Je posterais un chapitre par jour**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire**

**Je me suis amusée comme une gosse….LOL**

« Wanted : dead or alive »

Ce fut le bruit d'une bouteille vide qui tombe et roule sur le sol qui le réveilla…Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, il se sentait vaseux, le gout du whisky de contrebande encore dans le fond de la gorge…Il se retourna sur le dos et frotta son visage pour reprendre ses esprits…

Un gémissement…Martha venait de se lover contre son torse…

Martha ou Lyly, il ne savait plus laquelle des deux il avait ramené la veille…

Des cheveux noirs bouclés…Martha…

Il la repoussa légèrement et se leva…Il enfila son pantalon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre…Le soleil était déjà loin levé…

Il entre-ouvrit les rideaux. La rue centrale paraissait déserte…Probablement la chaleur de midi qui devait peser sur le moindre geste.

Dean était arrivé la veille avec un prisonnier qu'il avait escorté depuis Fort Kenwood…L'homme, un demi mexicain d'une cinquantaine d'année, c'était montré docile durant tout le voyage…Il allait pourtant droit à la potence mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Résigné à son sort.

Il avait gagné 500 $ pour ce petit job de 4 jours…Il ne lui en restait plus que 200, il avait perdu le reste au jeu, en boisson et pour se payer quelques heures de bon temps.

Martha était plutôt douée dans son genre même si elle n'était plus de toute première jeunesse….Il s'en foutait, lui ne recherchait que le plaisir vite fait, bien fait et non pas à se caser.

Il termina de se rhabiller, jetant sur son épaule sa ceinture, son colt à crosse nacrée dans sa gaine et prit son fusil posé contre la table de chevet, par habitude, prudence oblige vu son métier…Martha ouvrit un œil.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

« Tu me connais, j'aime pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit »

« Dean, ça fait même pas un jour » en se relevant sur ses coudes.

« Oui, je sais ...Mais j'ai du boulot » en suivant la courbe de son dos nu.

« Et on peut savoir le nom de la prochaine encoche sur ta selle ? »

Il sourit…Elle lui collait à la peau cette fausse légende qui voulait qu'il grave sur sa selle à coup d'entaille une trace de ses prises.

Il ne lui répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien…Il avait beau leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, personne ne le croyait jamais….Sa réputation de meilleur chasseur de prime du Sud lui collait à la peau et il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait ça et que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus.

« Salut » en ouvrant la porte

« Fais gaffe à toi, beau gosse »

« T'inquiète» en refermant la porte sur sa nuit de baisse et d'ivresse.

Il se rendit à l'écurie du village…Un vieil homme édenté vint vers lui en souriant.

« Vous venez pour votre jument ? »

« Oui » en s'avançant vers les box du fond…Il n'y avait guère que 3 chevaux qui occupaient ceux-ci.

« Salut ma belle » en lui caressant la croupe.

« Je l'ai nourrie au levée du jour… »

« Merci, vieil homme… Je te dois combien ? »

« 15$ »

« Tiens » en lui en tendant 20

« Merci » en le saluant du bout de son chapeau troué et s'éloignant.

Dean quitta la ville en début d'après-midi après avoir fait son ravitaillement de base….Des balles de réserve, du whisky, du café, des haricots rouges et de la viande séchée…Il comptait atteindre Wisconas le lendemain matin…Crowley avait des infos concernant le fugitif….Il lui avait laissé un télégramme en ce sens la veille au soir.

Il allait devoir encore négocier serré avec lui pour ne pas perdre le peu d'argent qui lui restait.

Il partit au galop suivi du regard par 2 hommes cachés dans l'ombre de l'église à la sortie de la ville.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Rien, Nick a dit le suivre à distance…On obéit »

« Tu crois qu'il va le retrouver ? »

« C'est un des meilleurs dans son domaine à ce qu'on dit, on verra bien si cette réputation est erronée ou pas…Viens, on va prendre la diligence et tâcher de le précéder »

« On a pas de nouvelle de Gordon ? »

« Non, aucune…Mais si lui ne nous mène pas à Bobby, Novak ou ce Winchester le feront bien pour nous »

« J'aime pas ça »

« On ne te demande pas d'aimer, tu n'es pas payer pour ça, je te rappelle » en quittant son poste de gué.

Le plus jeune le suivit en jetant un regard vers l'arrière…Juste de la poussière…Dean était déjà loin.

Castiel secoua sa couverture et la roula soigneusement….C'était devenu une routine depuis qu'il fuyait…Il se pencha sur la cafetière où le breuvage noir recuisait depuis une heure…Il ôta de sa besace une tasse en aluminium et soupira…Il était las de cette fuite en avant…

Il recherchait Bobby depuis presque 6 mois, il commençait à désespérer de le retrouver, le vieil homme se terrait, il avait peur…Peur à raison d'ailleurs mais Castiel n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire sortir de sa tanière…Fallait-il encore le trouver.

Son cheval piétina, il sentait l'heure du départ proche…Castiel se leva, lui caressa le flanc avant de le seller

« En route mon grand, on a du chemin à faire aujourd'hui »

Il noua son bandana bleu à carreaux en repoussant son chapeau vers l'arrière.

Dean arriva à Wisconas sans se douter que Castiel le précédait à moins d'une journée de cheval.

Il se dirigea vers le 1er saloon de la ville, il savait le trouver là…

Il attacha sa jument près d'un abreuvoir et grimpa les 3 marches qui menaient au bar.

Il jeta un œil sur la pièce depuis la porte battante, il n'y avait pas foule, il le reconnut, assis à une table du fond dans son costume 3 pièces noir. Cigare au bord des lèvres.

Il ôta son chapeau et se dirigea vers lui.

Crowley l'entendit arriver au bruit de ses bottes…Dean ne possédait pas d'éperons, il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité, Impala était docile et obéissante, nulle besoin de lui labourer les flancs pour la diriger.

« Dean, Dean, Dean » sans se tourner vers lui, tournant un verre de whisky de qualité entre ses doigts

« Tu as fait vite dit- on »

« Salut, Crowley »

« Oh, j'ai plus droit à du Mark» faussement indigné

« Tu n'y as jamais eu droit…Je te signale qu'on n'est pas ami » en tirant une chaise et prenant place en face de lui.

« Toujours d'humeur aussi charmante, à ce que je vois »

« Bon, venons- en aux fait, tu veux » en posant son chapeau sur la table.

« Parlons argent d'abord » répliqua Crowley en frottant son index contre son pouce

« On en parlera quand j'en saurais un peu plus, pas avant »

« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »

« J'ai jamais eu confiance en toi… »

« Pourtant il ne me semble jamais t'avoir menti »

« Menti, non...Doublé, oui »

« Je ne t'ai pas doublé, j'ai juste partagé mes informations….Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon unique client » insistant sur le dernier mot en portant le verre à sa bouche.

Il savoura la chaleur de l'alcool sur ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une gorgée

« Un pur délice….Tu me diras à 100$ la bouteille, il peut bien l'être »

« Crowley » pour le ramener un sujet de la discussion

« Ah oui…Novak….Le petit soldat qui s'est rebellé…J'oubliais »

« Petit soldat ? » Dean fronça les sourcils en posant ses avant-bras sur la table

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant…Castiel Novak est un ancien unioniste…Il est resté dans l'armée après la guerre, pendant encore 3 ans et puis un jour…Pouf »

Il fit tomber ses cendres sur le sol dans un geste lent et calculé.

« Il a disparu, déclaré déserteur. On en a plus jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'au meurtre de cet assistant du shérif…Bang…Une balle en plein cœur….C'est qu'il sait viser le bougre…C'était un tireur d'élite à l'armée » en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean qui parut surpris par les révélations de son vis à vis.

« Un tireur d'élite ? » dans un murmure.

« Bah oui mon chou….Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu n'allais jamais tomber sur un os…Reviens sur terre, mon grand…On finit toujours par trouver toujours plus fort que soi…Faut juste être plus futé»

« J'ai pas ton talent pour jouer avec ce jeu-là » tenta d'ironiser Dean.

« Je te le confirme…Tu as autant de diplomatie qu'un loup dans une bergerie »

« Ca me dit pas où je peux le trouver…Tu m'as dit que tu avais des informations…J'attends toujours » en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« La couleur d'abord » sourit Crowley en reposant son verre.

« Parle d'abord… »

« Dean, Dean …Je ne connaitrais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu te méfies de moi »

« Tu penses bien alors cause ou je me lève et je me tire d'ici » en tirant son chapeau vers lui

« Oh ca va…Pas la peine de t'énerver, mon chou »

« Arrête avec ça »

« Avec quoi ? » sourit-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

« Bon, alors ? » Dean commençait à perdre patience, Crowley adorait jouer avec ses nerfs. Dean était très soupe au lait.

« La rumeur coure qu'il rechercherait un certain Bobby Singer »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je te rapporte ce qu'on m'a dit, rien de plus »

« Tu sais où le trouver ce mec ? »

« Personne ne semble savoir où il est…Il semble s'être évaporer de la surface de la terre »

« Personne ne disparait » murmura Dean en jouant avec ses doigts sur la table.

« Bah il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions…Mais il y a aussi une étrange coincidence »

« Je t'écoute »

Crowley se pencha sur la table en position de confidence

« Ce même Singer aurait disparu le jour où ce fameux député est mort...Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ?»

« Ca m'aide pas plus »

« Novak recherche Singer…Fais de même »

« Tu viens de dire qu'il était introuvable » sourire ironique.

« Lui oui mais je sais où Novak a été aperçu pour la dernière fois »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, tu te fous de moi » ragea Dean

« J'aime bien te faire marcher…Courir, je devrais plutôt dire »

Un déclic et avant même que Crowley eut le temps de réagir, il se retrouva avec le canon du colt de Dean sous le nez

« Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu y serais perdant à tous les coups »

« Aucun sens de l'humour » en repoussant le canon de l'index

« Baisse ça, tu veux… »

Un nouveau déclic et Dean rangea son arme.

« Il a été aperçu ici même, y a pas 2 jours »

« Merde » pesta Dean en tapant sa main sur la table

Crowley le regarda en souriant tout en tournant son verre.

« Tu sais où il va, évidemment » soupira Dean.

« Tu me vexes là…Tu crois que je t'aurais fait venir jusqu'ici si il n'y avait pas une bonne raison »

« Crowley » exaspéré

« La couleur ou je dis rien »

« Tu m'fais chier » en fouillant la poche de son pantalon

« 50$ maintenant et 100$, si tu ne m'as pas menti »

« Radin »

« Tu te fous moi, ça fait plus du dixième de la prime » s'énerva Dean.

« 100$ maintenant et 150 quand tu auras touché le gros lot»

« 100 $ maintenant et 100$ si je l'attrape…A prendre ou à laisser et si j'apprends que tu m'as encore doublé, tu pourras faire une croix sur tes 100$, comprendo » en le menaçant du doigt.

« T'es dur en affaire, Deano »

« Alors » en posant les 100$ sur la table sans les lâcher.

« Il se dirige vers le nord via le col de la verde »

« Je connais » en poussant les billets vers Crowley

« Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi…Un verre ? »

« Une bière »

Il fit un signe au barman.

Castiel chevaucha durant 4 heures et décida de faire une pause…Heaven, son étalon, n'était plus tout jeune, il devait le ménager ce compagnon qui faisait équipe avec lui depuis la guerre. Il s'accroupit près de la rivière et se rinça le visage, passant une main humide sur sa nuque endolorie.

Il fixa le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui…Verdoyant malgré la chaleur…Ca ne durerait pas, encore quelques semaines de cette canicule et tout serait mort.

Il remplit sa gourde et remonta en selle….Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser.

Il lui fallait absolument retrouver Bobby…Il ne s'était réfugié ni dans sa famille ni dans sa belle-famille…Il n'avait pas trouvé refuge non plus chez sa fille…Bobby ne voulait, visiblement, mettre personne en danger, Castiel aurait fait pareil si il avait une famille à protéger mais sa seule famille fut un frère avec qui il avait coupé les ponts depuis des années…

Ils ne combattaient pas pour les mêmes valeurs…

Si Luke était un mari et un père irréprochable, il n'en était pas de même dans son travail, si tant qu'on pouvait appeler cela un travail, contremaitre dans une ferme de cotonnerie…

Maniant le fouet aussi bien que la chaine, il s'était souvent heurté à Castiel lors de ses quelques rares visites.

Castiel était un idéaliste…Il plaidait pour la cause des noirs ce qui dans le Sud profond était très mal vu.

Il eut souvent maille à partir avec les employés du patron de Luke.

Jusqu'au jour où ce dernier exigea que Castiel choisisse entre sa famille et ses idées…Il plia bagage sous le regard indifférent de sa belle-sœur et son jeune neveu. Luke n'était pas là, il ne le revit plus jamais…

Après la guerre, il sut qu'il avait déménagé vers le Mexique avec sa famille…Castiel ne chercha jamais à le retrouver.

Il était arrivé à la moitié du col de la verde qu'il sentit qu'il était suivi…Arrivé derrière un pic rocheux, il descendit de cheval et attendit.

Il ne dut pas le faire longtemps, un cavalier approcha. Il glissa son fusil hors de son étui accroché à son cheval et l'arma en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres…Plus un bruit…

Il finit par se pencher légèrement quand Heaven hennit…Il se retourna en se jetant au sol et tira sans réfléchir…Reflex conditionné par ses années dans l'armée…

L'homme lâcha son revolver et porta la main à son bras.

Castiel était excellent tireur, surtout avec un fusil, il avait sciemment visé l'épaule de l'homme. Avec le choc au sol, le canon dévia légèrement et au lieu de l'épaule toucha le biceps

Il se releva en s'appuyant d'une main, tout en faisant tourner le fusil de l'autre pour le réarmer, le pointant aussitôt sur l'homme qui se tenait le bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ne me tuez pas…S'il vous plait » paniqua le jeune garçon.

« Répondez à ma question….Qui êtes-vous ? » d'une voix profonde et grave.

« Je m'appelle Martin »

« T'es chasseur de prime ? »

« Non »

« Alors ? » en le menaçant de son arme.

« J'ai été payé pour vous éliminer »

« T'as quel âge, fiston? »

« 22 ans »

« C'est Nick Demon qui t'envoie »

Il opina de la tête.

« T'es seul ? »

Martin ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Castiel comprit trop tard…Un coup de feu et il s'effondra, les yeux fixés dans l'incrédulité.

Castiel à nouveau au sol avait évité le tir. Martin avait pris la balle qui lui était destinée, son hésitation lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il rampa jusqu'au pic et se cacha. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repérer le tireur…Il observa les alentours…Il n'avait plus l'acuité d'avant mais il en avait encore assez que pour repérer un mouvement qui serait passé inaperçu à quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté.

Il vit un buisson bougé près de la rivière. Il pointa son fusil et visa calmement, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Un lapin sortit en sautillant.

Soudain, un bruit sur le côté le fit sursauter, l'autre homme était là, il tira…Castiel n'eut pas le temps cette fois-ci de s'écarter mais il eut le temps de tirer à son tour.

Il vit l'homme, plus âgé que Martin, porter la main à sa poitrine en lâchant son arme. Il tomba à genoux, mort.

Castiel abaissa son fusil et grimaça…Une douleur au bas-ventre, l'homme l'avait touché.

La balle avait pénétré sur le flanc gauche, il s'appuya contre le rocher derrière lui, le souffle court…Il vérifia le point de sortie, il y en avait pas.

« Merde » en portant la main à sa blessure.

Il savait qu'une blessure au ventre était douloureuse. Il avait vu nombres de ses compagnons d'arme en mourir d'ailleurs, et le fait que la balle n'était pas sortie n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

« Heaven…Viens ici » en tapotant sur sa cuisse, le sang coulant entre ses doigts…

Le cheval se rapprocha, Castiel rangea son fusil et tenta de monter en selle. La douleur était trop violente, il tomba à genoux.

Heaven piétinait, il sentait la détresse de son maître.

« Tout doux » la voix rauque.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers un monticule de pierre à quelques mètres, Heaven le suivit, docilement. Il y grimpa péniblement.

Castiel mordit sur sa lèvre et sauta en selle. Il s'effondra sur l'encolure, serrant sa main contre sa blessure.

Il lui fallait trouver soit une ferme soit une ville…Il savait que ce n'était plus question d'heure.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant…Pas après tous ses mois…Il devait tenir le coup….

Il ne fit pas 1km qu'il s'évanouit et glissa de cheval.

Dean ne prit pas de temps de repos, Impala était une jument qui pouvait galoper pendant des heures sans jamais paraitre fatiguée…C'était un des atouts de Dean.

Il mit moins d'une demi-journée pour atteindre le col de la Verde.

Il repéra assez vite les traces de Novak mais aussi de 2 autres cavaliers. Il pesta pensant avoir à faire à 2 autres chasseurs de prime.

A Wisconas, Crowley comptait satisfait ses billets de 50…Brown et son jeune sbire Martin avaient l'argent facile…Peu lui importait que Dean ne lui paie pas sa part, il venait de gagner le triple avec eux…Il les avait lancés sans scrupule sur la piste de Dean et de Novak.

Si Dean s'en sortait, il pourrait toujours nier l'évidence et lui livrer une proie facile, Bilman, le barman du saloon, recherché dans le Wyoming pour une attaque de diligence ferait l'affaire.

Il rangea sa liasse dans sa poche de gilet, vida son verre d'une traite et quitta le saloon, satisfait de sa matinée.

La fraicheur qui accompagnait les nuits des longues journées torrides commençait à emprisonner le corps de Castiel. Il remua et tenta de se relever, en vain...Tous ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de s'arracher un cri de douleur…Tout son bas ventre le brûlait comme si un fer à blanc était enfoncé dans ses tripes.

Il réussit tout de même à se mettre sur le dos. Il ôta son bandana et le pressa sur sa blessure…la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le soleil cédait sa place à la lune.

Castiel luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, il savait que s'il cédait, cela en était fini de lui.

Dean stoppa sa jument, il venait de tomber sur les corps sans vie de 2 hommes, il descendit de cheval et repéra les traces de Novak…Il posa son index sur le sol…Du sang.

Tout indiquait que Novak avait dû être touché, donc affaibli….Dean sourit.

« Je crois bien que c'est notre jour de chance » en remontant en selle.

Fin chapitre 1


	2. wanted 2eme partie

**Comme promis voici la suite…**

**Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me lire, de laisser des review ou de mettre en favori, ça me touche beaucoup**

**Enjoy**

« Wanted : Dead or alive - II »

Dean pesta, il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre la piste de Novak...Le terrain trop rocailleux et le soleil qui tombait sur l'horizon ne facilitaient pas la traque mais son entêtement finit par payer.

Il aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, un cheval, sans cavalier, les rênes libres.

Il stoppa Impala d'un claquement de langue sur son palet.

Il descendit de cheval et l'attacha à un arbre…Il lui tapota l'encolure et sortit son colt

« Calme ma belle »

La démarche voutée, il se dirigea vers la monture. Heaven redressa la tête, ses oreilles à l'affut, il avait entendu quelque chose. A quelques centimètres de lui, son maître demeurait inanimé.

Il piétina nerveusement le sol de ses pattes avant, mais Novak resta inconscient.

Dean pointa son arme sur le corps étendu au sol.

« Et merde » en voyant le bas ventre ensanglanté de l'homme, persuadé à l'instant qu'il était sans vie.

Dean n'aimait pas ramener ses prisonniers morts, il était réputé pour être quelqu'un d'efficace mais peu enclin à tirer pour le plaisir.

Un bon tireur n'avait pas besoin de le prouver. L'affiche disait mort ou vif et Dean préférait vif…Il n'aimait pas être l'exécuteur des sales besognes, il préférait laisser ça aux juges et aux bourreaux.

Il s'approcha du corps sans pour autant rengainer son arme, avec les années, il avait appris à se méfier des pièges.

Il se pencha…C'était bien Novak…Il lui ôta son revolver de sa gaine et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis rengaina son colt.

Il posa un doigt sur la veine jugulaire sans espoir d'y trouver signe de vie…Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir le sang pulsé sous son index.

« Putain »

Il retira la main crispée sur la blessure et écarta légèrement le tissu de la chemise collée à la plaie. Le sang en profita pour s'échapper à nouveau.

L'infection avait déjà fait son chemin. Dean repoussa son chapeau, accroupi devant le corps inerte.

Heaven hennit en s'approchant.

« Désolé mon grand mais je crois pour ton maître, c'est déjà trop tard »

Il allait se relever, appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses quand Novak gémit.

Dean se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et se pencha sur son visage.

Novak transpirait abondamment, sa respiration était rapide…Dean en enlevant l'emprise de sa main avait ré-ouvert la blessure.

Novak ouvrit les yeux, paniqué…Dean fut surpris de la profondeur de ceux-ci…Même la nuit tombante, il pouvait en apercevoir le bleu profond brillant sous la fièvre.

Dans un reflex, Novak porta la main à sa gaine, l'étui était vide.

« Tout doux, mec… » tenta de le calmer Dean en appuyant sur ses épaules

« Reste tranquille…Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien »

Il se releva.

« Je reviens »

Novak le regarda s'éloigner…Il aurait voulu bouger ou parler qu'il en aurait été incapable. La douleur accaparait tout son corps. Il en vint à espérer se rendormir pour ne plus se réveiller.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit encore vivant, il devrait être mort avec une telle blessure.

Ce furent les mêmes réflexions qui traversèrent l'esprit de Dean quand il ramena Impala avec lui. Il fouilla une de ses sacoches et en sortit sa bouteille de whisky et un petit tissu roulé sur lui-même.

Il frissonna en regardant le soleil cédé définitivement sa place à la nuit blanche lunaire.

Il lui fallait d'abord allumer un feu avant même d'envisager de tenter de sauver Novak.

Il rassembla vite fait du petit bois et quelques branches sèches et alluma le feu en craquant une allumette sous sa botte.

Novak commençait à trembler. Dean sut que ce n'était pas le froid qui en était la cause mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. S'il passait la nuit, il tâcherait de trouver une maison ou la ville la plus proche, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Ce genre de blessure était sur la longueur, fatale, surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, la balle n'était pas ressortie.

Il s'approcha de Novak et posa le dos de sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Il prit sa gourde et tâcha de le faire boire. Il était dans un semi éveil mais inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il délirait.

«Faut boire, mec…Ca va te faire du bien »

L'eau coula le long de sa bouche. Dean ôta son bandana noir et le trempa. Il le posa sur son front. Puis il releva la chemise, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Il ouvrit le petit tissu roulé…Il ouvrit une petite boite qui contenait une poudre blanche

« C'est un remède mexicain…Ca combat l'infection…Je te préviens, ça va pas te faire du bien mais il faut que tu tiennes jusque demain »

Il savait bien qu'il parlait dans le vide, Novak ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais c'était une manière de se détendre lui-même…Il avait déjà testé le remède et n'en avait pas gardé que des bons souvenirs mais au moins, il en connaissait l'efficacité.

Il sortit un couteau dentelé d'un étui à quelques centimètres de son colt.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il retire la balle.

Il tira Novak plus près du feu, celui geignit

« Désolé mec, j'y vois rien sinon »

Il se pencha sur la plaie et grimaça…Il avait l'habitude de soigner des plaies par balle mais il n'aimait pas ça…Il n'était pas médecin après tout.

Il ouvrit la bouteille de whisky et se rinça les mains avec le breuvage. Il sentit soudain une pression sur son avant-bras.

Novak dans un instant de lucidité s'en était saisi.

« T'inquiète, je vais te sortir de là » tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il croisa son regard bleu qui semblait lire dans son âme. Dean se sentit mal à l'aise et retira sa main. Il aurait dit que Novak savait.

« Désolé »

Il se pencha et enfonça son index dans la plaie. Novak s'arcquebouta et s'évanouit. Dean soupira, presque soulagé. Son doigt toucha la balle, elle n'était pas logée trop profond et ne semblait pas toucher un organe vital…

Il prit son couteau et versa du whisky sur la lame.

Il mit moins d'une minute pour ressortir la balle mais il se mit à paniquer un peu quand il vit la quantité de sang que perdait Novak.

Il se leva, prit un tissu dans sa sacoche qu'il déchira du bout des dents tout en se penchant sur le blessé.

Il prit la poudre blanche, la saupoudra sur la plaie et plaqua le tissu en faisant pression.

Noval gémit.

« C'est fini, mec…C'est fini »

Il resta quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de couler.

Il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses et prit la bouteille de whisky

« A moi » en trinquant.

Il but quelques gorgées et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

Novak respirait trop vite, sa poitrine se relevait à un rythme rapide tout en restant en suspension de temps en temps, donnant l'impression à Dean qu'il venait de mourir.

Il rejeta quelques branches sur le feu, se leva et décela les chevaux…Il mangea de la viande séchée sans envie tout en veillant sur son prisonnier.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut Impala qui le réveilla en piétinant le sol. Il se leva surpris en dégainant.

Novak était debout, main sur sa blessure, l'autre pointant son fusil sur Dean…Il avait de la fièvre et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Debout avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la peau !»

« Ce colt » en pointant son canon sur la ceinture de Dean.

« Oui ? »

« Chasseur de prime ? » le souffle court

« Oui »

« Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » en s'asseyant.

« Bouge….pas » en titubant.

« Tu feras pas 2 mètres dans ton état »

« Je m'en fous…Je suis condamner de toutes manières »

« Y parait oui »

« Je dois trouver Bobby » en essuyant son front dont la transpiration inondait ses yeux.

« Parait oui »

« Il pourra… » Il baissa son arme en grimaçant.

Dean tenta de bouger mais Novak se redressa aussitôt

« M'oblige pas à tirer »

« Tues- moi et tu es un homme mort »

« Je le suis déjà » sourit, triste, Novak

« Je veux juste que justice soit rendue » en s'approchant de son cheval

« T'es innocent, c'est ça ? » lança Dean en relevant les yeux

« J'ai déjà entendu ce refrain des milliers de fois »

« J'ai tué cet homme…Je le devais… » Il se plia en 2 sous la douleur.

Dean tenta de se relever, un coup de feu fit sauter une motte d'herbe à 2 pas de lui.

Il releva les yeux sur son prisonnier qui d'un geste réarma son fusil en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

« Je t'ai dit de pas bouger » en reculant sous la douleur.

« Mec, t'es occupé de te vider de ton sang là »

« Ce député était à la solde de Nick Demon, un riche propriétaire terrien…Il l'a aidé.. » il grimaça

« Mec, c'est pas à moi que tu dois raconter ça mais au juge, mon boulot, c'est juste de te ramener, mort ou vif »

« Tu dois savoir… » en toussant

« Si je meurs, quelqu'un doit savoir…. »

« C'est bon…Je t'écoute » en se rasseyant.

« Demon veut étendre son empire jusqu'à la frontière mais pour cela… » Il recula et s'appuya contre un arbre. Il avait surestimé ses forces mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire confiance.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Pour cela, il lui fallait se débarrasser des fermiers qui occupaient déjà les lopins de terre qu'il convoitait…Il a payé cher…Certains ont accepté…. »

Il respira profondément, la douleur était insupportable mais il devait tenir.

« D'autres ont refusé et ont vu leur ferme brûlée…Ils ont fini par céder à leur tour…Pas Gabriel »

« Gabriel ? »

« Nous avons fait la guerre côte à côte, c'était mon meilleur ami. Il est resté ensuite avec moi, dans l'armée régulière puis il a reçu un message de sa sœur »

Novak baissa sa garde mais curieusement Dean n'en profita pas…

« Elle venait de perdre son mari, elle avait besoin d'aide à la ferme…Il est parti…Et puis Anna m'a écrit…Gabriel était mort…Demon… »

Il glissa le long du tronc mais il eut encore la force de pointer son arme sur Dean tout en ne le regardant plus…Se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« J'ai demandé à mon officier supérieur de pouvoir quitter quelques jours le Fort, il a refusé…Je me suis enfui… »

Il relâcha son emprise sur son fusil sous la douleur devenue trop aigue…Dean se rua vers lui, lui arracha l'arme de la main et le braqua sur sa poitrine.

Novak releva les yeux dans le siens. Il semblait lui implorer de continuer à l'écouter

« Et ? » Dean l'y incita.

« J'ai rejoint Anna….Trop tard…Bobby travaillait pour eux…Il a tout vu, il m'a tout raconté »

« Bobby Singer ? L'homme que tu recherches ? »

« Oui » en opinant de la tête

« Il a vu Demon tuer de sang -froid Gabriel devant sa sœur et son neveu….Il a vu le député Tom Masters violer et tuer Anna » Dean pouvait sentir la colère froide s'emparer de la voix grave de Novak

« Et le gosse ? »

« Anna l'avait mis à l'abri après la mort de Gabriel… »

Il ôta sa main de sa blessure, il se sentait partir

« Et mec, c'est pas le moment » Dean lança le fusil à quelques mètres et se pencha sur son prisonnier

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai…Tu dois en parler au juge »

« Ils ne m'écouteront pas…Je dois trouver Bobby… »

« Qui te dis qui l'écouteront lui plutôt que toi ? »

« Il…Il a volé…Il a volé des papiers chez Demon…. »

« Des papiers ? »

Novak commençait à perdre connaissance

«Et mec, quels papiers ? » en le secouant doucement.

« Le contrat avec le chemin de fer…Le nom des fermiers…les pots de vin… » Il ferma les yeux

« Putain Novak…T'as pas intérêt à me laisser là hein…Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez »

« Ton nom ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton nom ? »

« Dean ….Dean Winchester »

« Fais attention à toi…Ils te voudront morts…Ils tuent tous ceux qui m'ont approché de près ou de loin »

« Je suis chasseur de prime, mec...Ils penseront que je t'ai descendu, point barre »

Novak sourit

« 1000 dollar...Pour un simple député »

« Faut croire qu'il était aimé » sourit Dean

« Contacte Balty à Fort Meaning…Raconte lui…Il sait pour Gaby…Fais ça pour moi… »

« Tu me prends pour un coursier, mec »

« Fais ça pour 1000 dollar »

« T'es chiant »

« Dean »

« Oui oui, c'est bon…Je le ferais, ça te va comme ça »

« Merci »

« Tu me remercieras quand je t'aurais sorti d'ici »

Il se releva, prit le fusil et d'un coup de botte étouffa les dernières flammes du feu….

Il sella les chevaux….Novak avait perdu connaissance, son souffle se faisait rare…Dean, mains sur les hanches, l'observait.

« Fais chier » en attrapant son chapeau et le frappant sur son pantalon.

« J'aurais dû te laisser crever hier…MERDE »

Il approcha Heaven et souleva Novak

« Faut pas m'aider surtout…C'est pas que t'es lourd, mec mais… »

Il finit par réussir à le mettre assis sur son cheval mais dut le retenir avant qu'il ne balance de l'autre côté…

« Putain…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça »

Il prit une corde et l'attacha par le torse au pommeau de la selle.

Il fit trotter Impala au côté de Heaven, retenant de temps à autre un Novak proche de la chute…

Il se rendit compte trop tard, qu'il avait oublié le chapeau de ce dernier au bivouac.

Le soleil tapait fort. Il ôta le sien et le mit sur la tête de son prisonnier.

Impala s'ébroua

« Ta gueule Impala, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis »

Il fit une pause vers midi. Novak avait à nouveau de la fièvre et sa blessure s'était infectée…La poudre blanche ne semblait plus faire effet.

Dean versa une partie de sa gourde sur sa tête, le soleil tapait fort….

Il observa Novak un long moment…Il arrivait au bout du voyage. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Il reprit la route et 2 heures après, il aperçut à sa droite, ce qui lui sembla être une petite ferme.

Il se tourna vers Novak.

« Tiens bon mec »

Fin chapitre II

**La suite demain…See you later, Cowboys….**


	3. 3eme partie

**Merci pour vos review, vos mises en favoris et surtout de m'avoir lue.**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs….**

**Je sais que cette fic est un peu différente de ce que je fais habituellement mais j'aime à toucher à tout et j'adore les Western et SPN donc….**

**Eith : Ne pouvant pas te répondre en MP…Contente de voir que j'ai réussi à t'attirer sur cette fic…Merci, ça me touche beaucoup**

« Wanted : Dead or alive –III »

C'était l'une de ses petites fermes sans grande valeur, excepté pour ses propriétaires, perdue dans l'immensité des territoires américains…Le col de la Verde n'appartenait à personne…Venait s'y installer qui le désirait mais nul ne semblait vouloir vivre sur ses terres…Les étés y étaient caniculaires et les hivers bien trop rudes.

Le col se trouvait coincé dans une vallée cernée de hautes montagnes. Ce fut ce qui surprit Dean, il ne s'attendait pas à voir âme qui vive en ses lieux….La 1er ville était à près 2 jours de cheval selon ses derniers souvenirs…

De son poste d'observation, il pouvait apercevoir l'habitation principale, une petite maison plein pied sans prétention avec un porche qui en faisait tout le tour.

Sur le côté, une grange et devant celle-ci un enclos avec 2 chevaux et un mulet.

Un poulailler et un abreuvoir à l'entrée.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie apparent mais vu la hauteur du soleil, les propriétaires devaient être à l'abri de la chaleur.

Il jeta un œil vers Novak…Il n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions…C'était un miracle que son prisonnier soit toujours en vie, si il voulait tenir ce miracle pour dit, il fallait qu'il agisse.

Il descendit la colline qui donnait vers l'avant de la ferme…Il préférait que les occupants les voient arriver...Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre une balle perdue.

Ils ne furent pas à 50 mètres de la maison que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme armé d'un fusil.

Il ne le pointait pas sur eux et resta à l'ombre du porche.

« Bonjour…Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais cet homme est blessé et j'aurais besoin d'aide»

« Je vois ça…Dites- moi » en s'avançant d'un pas.

L'homme était très grand, passé le mètre 90 et plutôt bien bâti…Il repoussa d'une main ses cheveux mi longs vers l'arrière.

Dean décida de jouer cartes sur table, c'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort.

« Je m'appelle Dean Winchester…Ceci est mon… »

Il jeta un œil vers Novak affalé sur l'encolure de son cheval

« Mon prisonnier, Castiel Novak »

« Vous êtes shérif? »

« Non » en baissant les yeux…C'était mal parti, on n'aimait pas les hommes de son genre

« Chasseur de prime, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est exact » en redressant la tête.

« C'est vous qui lui avez tiré dessus ? » en pointant Novak du bout de son canon

« Non…Je l'ai trouvé comme ça…J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais si on ne le soigne pas, il va mourir »

Une femme apparut à son tour…Le contraste était flagrant, elle était petite pour ce que lui était grand.

« Je suis Sam Campbell…Je suis le propriétaire de cette ferme…Voici ma femme, Rubis »

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête…Dean sut directement à son teint halé qu'il était face à une indienne ou tout du moins, à du sang mêlé…De plus, le collier en turquoise semblait confirmer ses doutes.

« Entrez Messieurs » lança cette dernière.

Sam baissa son arme, la donna à sa femme et vint aider Dean à descendre Novak de cheval.

Il le porta seul jusqu'à la maison, avec une facilité déconcertante, une vraie force de la nature, se dit Dean.

Rubis s'écarta de l'embrasure et laissa passer son mari qui se dirigea vers la petite pièce du fond à gauche.

Il posa doucement Novak sur le lit et Rubis entra.

« Venez…Ma femme va s'en occuper »

« Je vous remercie »

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour lui….Je ne porte pas grande estime aux gens de votre espèce »

« Ok» en se frottant la nuque

« Cela a au moins le mérite d'être clair »

Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine

« Il est recherché pour quel motif ? »

« Meurtre…Et je vous signale qu'il est recherché mort ou vif et que je fais tout pour qu'il reste vif »

« Très chrétien de votre part sachant surtout que vous allez le livrer à ses bourreaux dès qu'il sera sur pieds»

Dean ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur ses bottes.

« Tenez » Sam s'avança en lui tendant un verre.

« C'est quoi ? De l'eau ? » l'air un peu dépité.

« Non, alcool »

« Ah » il en avala une gorgée et grimaça

« Oula…Ca arrache votre truc »

« Fais maison… »

« Merci »

« Quand vous aurez fini, on ira s'occuper des chevaux »

« Je vous dédommagerais, vous savez » en vidant son verre

« Je ne vous demande rien… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage fermé de Rubis

« La blessure est infectée et il a beaucoup trop de fièvre… »

Sam s'approcha d'elle.

« Va chercher de l'eau dans le puits….Elle est fraiche…Rempli en la baignoire…On va tâcher de faire baisser sa température. Je vais préparer une décoction et un emplâtre »

« Je vais vous aider » Dean posa son verre et suivit Sam.

Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon qui tenait dans ses bras, un chat gris.

« Salut toi » en lui souriant

« Ben, je te présente Dean…Lui et son ami resteront à la maison quelques temps, je leur ai prêté ta chambre, tu dormiras avec nous en attendant»

« Bien, Papa »

« Pose ce chat et rentre à la maison, veux-tu…Va aider ta mère »

Il posa le petit félin sur le porche et entra. Il ne devait pas dépasser les 8 ans.

Dean remplit la baignoire au milieu du salon, unique pièce commune de la maison.

Sam porta Novak en caleçon long et le posa dans le bain…Ce dernier frissonna aux premiers contacts avec l'eau froide.

« Restez avec lui » ordonna calmement Sam.

« Putain…Qu'est-ce que je suis pas obligé de faire « marmonna Dean.

L'eau se teinta de rouge. La tête de Novak retomba vers l'arrière, le faisant glisser.

« Ola mec…Va pas te noyer »

Il se mit à genoux et le soutint sous le regard intrigué de Ben assis près de sa mère et de cette dernière, le regard amusé.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon métier »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi, c'est lui qui m'a choisi…»

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à ce que cet homme vive…Il vous rapporterait tout autant mort, non ? » en mélangeant différentes herbes dans un broyeur.

« J'ai pour principe de ramener mes prisonniers vivants…Il en va de ma réputation » en faisant un sourire pincé

« Vous avez déjà tué un de vos prisonniers ? »

Dean jeta un regard oblique vers Ben.

« Il est en âge de comprendre ses choses- là…C'est presqu'un homme maintenant »

« Si vous le dites » en passant de l'eau sur le visage de Novak.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question »

« En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser? »

« Vous êtes chez moi ici, j'estime avoir le droit de vous poser toutes les questions que je veux, j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire »

« Vous êtes une sacrée bonne femme » rit Dean

« Il paraitrait oui »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui déversa 2 nouveaux seaux d'eau dans la baignoire en zinc.

« Je vais en chercher 2 autres et cela devrait suffire…Comment va-t-il ? »

Dean posa la main sur son front.

« Pareil, je pense » la mine renfrognée.

Sam repartit. Dean sentit le regard de Rubis sur lui.

« 2 » finit-il par répondre.

« Sur combien ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait le compte…Une cinquantaine, je pense »

« Vous les avez tué en légitime défense ? »

« On pourrait pas changer de sujet de conversation » s'énerva Dean.

« Non…Alors ? »

« Oui » répondit sèchement Dean.

« Le premier m'a tiré dans le dos…Il visait mal, heureusement pour moi, il a juste effleuré mon épaule »

Il se releva Novak qui glissait à nouveau

« Et le 2eme ? »

Il soupira, elle ne le lâcherait pas

« C'était juste un gosse….Il a tiré sur moi dans un instant de panique, j'ai réagi trop vite » dans un murmure.

« Bien » Elle se mit à écraser les plantes.

« Bien quoi ? »

« Bien…Vous avez une conscience…Vous êtes un homme bien…Je voulais juste en être sûre »

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit…Elle lui avait coupé tous ses effets.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur le blessé. Elle ôta doucement le tissu que Dean avait plaqué sur la blessure…L'eau avait ramolli la croute de sang qui avait coagulé et collé le tissu à la plaie.

Dean vit Novak se crisper.

« Chuuuut mec, ça va aller »

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous si attaché à cet homme ? » en nettoyant la plaie du bout des doigts

« Ca vous arrive d'arrêter de poser des questions ? »

« Non » répondit-elle aussitôt en souriant.

Sam entra et posa les 2 seaux.

« On va le ramener dans sa chambre…Je vais m'occuper de sa blessure…L'emplâtre est prêt…Ben, mon ange…Prépare une tasse d'eau chaude avec la décoction »

« Oui, maman » en sautant de sa chaise et prenant le broyeur.

Sam sortit Novak de la baignoire…Rubis, l'entoura d'un drap et l'essuya.

La porte se referma sur elle et Novak.

Sam aida Ben…Il versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse où ce dernier avait mis une cuillère à café de la préparation de sa mère.

« Ca fera tomber la fièvre » en regardant Dean qui s'était appuyé sur la cheminée et jouait avec les bords de son chapeau qu'il avait récupéré et tenait entre ses mains.

« Merci pour tout »

«Va » en poussant son fils par l'épaule. Ben ouvrit la porte et rejoint sa mère.

« Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps »

« Presque 10 ans »

« Cela n'a pas dû être évident pour vous »

« Vous voulez parler du fait que ma femme soit indienne ! »

« Oui » répondit avec franchise Dean.

« C'est exact…Mais je n'ai aucun regret »

« Elle a un sacré caractère » sourit Dean

« Elle tient cela de son père, il est irlandais »

Il se leva et se servit un café, il en proposa à Dean qui accepta.

« Elle est comanche par sa mère »

« Je m'en suis douté en voyant son collier »

« On est venu s'installer ici un peu après la naissance de Benjamin…Rubis ne disait rien mais elle a beaucoup souffert du regard des gens…Je ne voulais pas que mon fils endure cela à son tour »

« Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger toute sa vie »

« Je sais… » en baissant la tête

La porte se rouvrit…Rubis tenait son fils par les épaules.

« Voilà…Le reste est entre les mains de l'invisible »

Dean tiqua mais ne réagit pas

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Si vous voulez mais il est inconscient »

Dean posa sa tasse de café à moitié pleine sur le rebord de la cheminée et entra dans la chambre.

« Comment ça, vous avez perdu leurs traces ? » Nick Demon était furieux…Il marchait de long en large devant son bureau.

« Il semblerait que nos hommes à Wisconas n'aient plus donné signe de vie »

« Je les avais prévenu de ne pas intervenir…Novak n'est pas un débutant, bordel…Des nouvelles de Gordon ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait une piste pour Singer »

« Semblerait ? » insista Demon

« Du côté de Leightwood »

« C'est à moins de 100 km de Wisconas ça non ? »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi Leightwood ? »

« On ne sait pas »

« Vous ne savez pas » grinça Demon

« JE VOUS PAIE POUR SAVOIR « en frappant des mains sur la table, furieux.

« Foutez moi le camp d'ici et ne vous présentez plus devant moi sans le cadavre de ce Novak et de Singer et trouvez- moi ses fichus documents ou je vous envoie tous rôtir en enfer »

Les 3 hommes reculèrent et disparurent de la pièce sans relever les yeux sur leur chef.

« Bender » hurla Demon.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit

« Oui »

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui, patron »

« Prends des fils et retrouve moi ce Singer et ce Novak…Ne me déçois pas »

« On les retrouvera, patron »

L'homme, un quinquagénaire rongé par la petite vérole sortit…Il était au service de Demon depuis plus de 20 ans…Il était aussi dangereux qu'il était bête mais Demon n'avait pas le choix…Il savait que lui et ses fils traqueraient leurs proies jusqu'au bout…

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et fixa sur le mur d'en face, une carte de son territoire….

Il sourit…Bientôt il ferait se dresser le long de la voie ferrée, une ville…Une ville à son nom, à son image…

Il sourit…Ce n'était pas un petit soldat de rien du tout et un vieil homme qui allaient bouleverser ses beaux-plans.

Il ne savait pas alors qu'un chasseur de prime avait décidé de changer son fusil d'épaule.

Fin chapitre III

**J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ?**

**Demain la suite….**

**kissous**


	4. 4eme partie

**Merci à tous de partager mon délire….Merci pour les nouvelles mises en favorite et welcome aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui auxquels je ne peux répondre personnellement aux review, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Enjoy Cowboys**

« Wanted : Dead or alive –IV »

Dean s'assit au bord du lit…La chambre n'était pas bien grande mais elle possédait une fenêtre qui donnait sur les collines à l'arrière de la ferme et qui donnait une impression d'espace.

Il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là…Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'écouter les élucubrations de ses prisonniers…Ils hurlaient toujours qu'ils étaient innocents mais là, c'était différent, Novak n'avait pas nié l'évidence et n'avait cherché aucune excuse à son geste…Il voulait empêcher un homme de nuire et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen à ce moment-là…

Dean se dit que si quelqu'un s'était s'attaquer à sa sœur, Jo, il aurait réagi pareil et même si là, Anna n'était pas celle de Novak, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle avait été violé et tué et que la justice n'avait et n'aurait, visiblement, jamais été rendue…

Dean connaissait que trop bien ce genre de situation, celle où un homme avait la main mise sur toute une ville et sa communauté et où personne n'osait rien de peur de tout perdre.

Ils étaient peu ceux qui se soulevaient contre ce type d'injustice et souvent ils ne faisaient pas de vieux os.

Il posa le regard sur Novak et fut surpris de voir celui-ci réveillé.

« Novak ? Ca va, mec ? »

« Où suis-je ? »

« On est dans une ferme de la vallée »

« On peut pas rester ici » en tentant de redresser, paniqué…Il gémit et retomba sur son lit

« Non mais tu veux vraiment crever ma parole ! » s'énerva Dean

« Je les mets en danger »

« Personne ne sait qu'on est là….Tu as tué les seuls témoins, tu te souviens »

Novak soupira

« Comment m'ont-ils retrouvé ? J'ai été prudent»

Dean ferma les yeux et jura entre ses dents

« Il perd rien pour attendre celui-là « se parlant à lui-même en revoyant Crowley prendre les 100 dollar, sourire en coin.

« Dean ? »

« Laisse tomber…Tu as raison…Dès que tu iras mieux, on se tire d'ici »

« Tu vas me livrer ? »

Dean s'accouda sur ses genoux

« J'en sais rien » répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

« N'oublie pas Balty » en détournant le regard.

« Merde, Novak…Tu me fais chier… »

« Castiel »

« Quoi ? » en fronçant les sourcils

« C'est Castiel, je n'aime pas Novak… »

« Soucis paternel » sourit moqueur Dean

« Non…Fraternel » en fermant les yeux

« Ok va pour Cass alors »

Il vit sourire Castiel qui se rendormit.

Il tourna sa chaise, s'appuya sur le dossier, pieds sur le rebord du lit et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Ce fut Rubis qui le réveilla…Il dégaina en sursautant, saisissant Rubis qui faillit en lâcher l'assiette qu'elle tenait en main.

« Putain…Vous êtes dingue de me réveiller comme ça…Vous voulez mourir ? »

Il rangea son arme et se passa les mains sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits.

« J'apportais de quoi manger pour notre blessé mais je vois qu'il dort toujours »

« Il s'est réveillé 2- 3 fois, mais jamais longtemps…Il est quelle heure ? »

« Bientôt 5 heures »

Elle posa l'assiette sur la petite commode en bois et se pencha au-dessus du lit.

Elle prit son poult et posa la main sur son front.

« La fièvre est tombée….Pour le moment »

«Comment ça, pour le moment ? »

Elle écarta légèrement l'emplâtre.

« La plaie est encore infectée…Je vais lui en faire un nouveau pour la nuit »

« Je vais rester ici »

« Venez manger avec nous d'abord »

« Non, merci…Je vais manger ici »

« Vous avez peur qu'il s'échappe par la fenêtre ? »

« Non » en riant

« C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi dont ? »

« Quand une rencontre bouleverse une vie »

Elle parlait d'elle et de Sam…De lui et de Novak. Par extension, Dean pensa à Novak et Gabriel.

« C'était écrit » continua Rubis

« Ecrit ? »

« Rien n'est hasard, Dean Winchester »

« C'est un truc d'indien ça » tentant de changer la tournure étrange que prenait la discussion

« Non….C'est de mon père…Il est persuadé que la vie nous offre 2 cadeaux par destins »

« Tiens dont »

« Une famille pour poser son cœur….Des amis pour poser son âme »

« Il était très poétique votre père » sur un ton ironique.

« Il l'est toujours » en se relevant.

« Il a le visage d'un homme bien…Vous avez le visage d'un homme bien »

« Wouah, un chasseur de prime et un assassin, des hommes de bien…C'est une version très personnelle de la bible ça » rit Dean

« Je ne crois pas en votre Dieu…Je crois aux esprits et au grand invisible »

« Grand invisible ou Dieu, je vois pas trop la différence »

« Ma mère était fille de sorcier…Elle voyait les choses, l'avenir »

« On évite les délires mystiques là….C'est pas mon truc »

« Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer » continua, imperturbable, Rubis.

« Si vous le dites « en se levant

« Je reviens…J'ai une petite urgence »

« Je vais vous préparer de quoi manger » en le suivant.

« Evitez les abracadabras pendant mon absence, ce serait gentil merci…»

Dean veilla sur Castiel toute la nuit…Rubis avait raison, la fièvre reprit de plus belle juste avant le lever du soleil.

Ce fut la main de Novak qui se serra brusquement sur son genou qui le réveilla.

Rubis avait préparé une décoction à donner en cas de rechute.

Il prit la tasse et s'agenouilla à ses côtés…Il lui souleva la nuque.

« Cass…Faut avaler ça »

Il tenta de le chasser de la main

« Arrête de faire le con ou je te le fais avaler par les trous de nez »

Castiel finit par boire la moitié de la tasse. Il ouvra les yeux quelques secondes, semblant, comme à chaque fois, surpris de voir Dean à son chevet.

Ce fut le chant du coq qui réveilla Dean aux petites aurores…Il sortit de la chambre en s'étendant, courbaturé par sa nuit inconfortable passée sur sa chaise en bois.

Sam était déjà debout, fourchette dans une assiette d'œuf brouillé.

« Vous en voulez ? »

« Ca serait pas de refus, merci » en tirant une chaise et s'installant à table.

« Votre fils et votre femme dorment encore ? »

« Oui…Ben a du mal à se lever tôt et Rubis...La journée d'hier fut un peu éprouvante pour elle»

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour votre accueil….Sans vous, Castiel serait mort à l'heure qu'il est »

« Sans vous aussi » en lui servant un café.

« Probablement oui » en buvant le breuvage amer.

« Rubis a dû vous parler des rencontres écrites du destin » sourit Sam en posant une assiette d'œufs brouillés devant Dean.

« Elle vous l'a dit ?...Elle a de la suite dans les idées »

« Elle a un don…Je ne me l'explique pas…Mais elle sait lire dans les âmes »

« AH » pas convaincu pour un centime.

« En tous les cas, elle est persuadé que vous êtes liés à jamais »

« On est surtout lié jusqu'à la prochaine ville où je le livrerais à la justice »

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas » sourit Sam

« Vraiment ? » en posant sa fourchette

« Vous l'aimez bien sinon vous auriez pu faire demi- tour…Wisconas était à même distance que ma ferme…Ferme que vous ne saviez même pas existante »

Dean reprit son couvert.

« Bien vu » en mangeant en silence

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Mais putain, c'est une manie chez vous ? » pesta Dean en repoussant son assiette

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de poser des questions ? »

« Non…On vous en fait vous poser »

« C'est du pareil au même » en faisant la moue.

« De toutes manières, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct »

« Il vous disait quoi ? »

« Que cette affaire était pourrie depuis le départ »

« Pourquoi l'avoir choisie alors ? »

« Parce que mes poches vides ont primé sur ma raison »

« 1000 dollar...C'est vrai que c'est un beau pactole »

« Plutôt oui »

« C'est bête » en se levant

« Quoi dont ? »

« De ne jamais les toucher»

Dean repoussa furieux sa chaise et sortit de la maison en grommelant entre ses dents…Sam crut comprendre qu'il allait s'occuper des chevaux.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…Rubis, déjà habillé d'une robe légère bleue, s'avança, embrassa Sam de dos en le tenant serré dans ses bras.

« Je vais voir notre blessé »

« Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner »

Castiel était réveillé…La fièvre était tombée…Rubis souleva l'emplâtre…Castiel se crispa mais la douleur était supportable.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance »

« C'est une question de point de vue » répondit, évasif, Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Vous êtes vivant »

« Pour mieux mourir »

« Il ne vous livrera pas » sourit Rubis en s'asseyant…Elle lui tendit sa tasse et le fit boire…

« Même si lui ne fait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à sa place…C'est juste une question de temps »

« Dean m'a raconté votre histoire »

« Ah » en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable

« Il vous a cru »

« Grand bien lui fasse »

« Vous devriez lui être plus reconnaissant »

« Il met sa vie en danger et en me ramenant ici, il met la vôtre en danger » en plantant son regard dans celui de Rubis.

« On a tous fait nos choix…Il a fait celui de vous sauver…Nous avons fait celui de vous aider »

« Je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience, j'en ai déjà de trop »

« Vous voulez parler de l'armée ? »

« Il n'y a aucune gloire à tuer un homme peu importe les raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises »

« Vous avez fait votre devoir »

« Pour ce que cela m'a rapporté »

« Vous avez fait vos choix, Castiel »

« C'était plus facile quand on les faisait pour moi »

« Visiblement pas, puisque vous avez désobéi « en reposant la tasse vide.

« Reposez-vous…Je vais vous rapporter de quoi manger…Vous devez reprendre des forces…Ensuite je soignerais votre blessure »

« Merci »

« Ne me remerciez pas…Faites tomber Demon, ça sera notre récompense »

Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Dean aida Sam aux travaux de la ferme…Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit…Il réfléchissait trop, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ben ne le quitta pas de la journée…Il l'aida à repérer une de leurs vaches qui erraient libres dans la vallée…Ils la ramenèrent à la ferme pour la traire…Ce fut une première pour Dean. Ben lui montra comment faire, il dut s'y mettre à plusieurs fois avant de voir un léger jet blanc projeter au fond du seau. Sur le coup, il en fut assez fier.

Il nettoya l'écurie et remplit l'abreuvoir des chevaux…

A midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour déjeuner…Rubis avait préparé des tacos et haricots rouges…

Elle prépara ensuite une assiette de soupe épaisse pour Castiel.

« Tenez « en la tendant à Dean.

« Et ? »

« Allez le lui donner, je vais débarrasser la table et préparé le café en vous attendant »

« Mouaih » en attrapant le bol et la cuillère.

Il toqua et entra…Il fut surpris de voir Castiel assis, enfoncé dans son oreiller

« Tu devrais pas être couché ? »

« Je me sens mieux comme ça »

« Tiens…Ton diner »

« Merci »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je pense que demain, je pourrais me lever »

« Ola mon gars….Vas- y tout doux….N'oublie pas d'où tu viens »

« On ne peut pas trainer ici, Dean…Ils vont finir par retrouver ma trace »

« Je sais » murmura Dean en baissant la tête.

« Mais laisse-toi au moins le temps de récupérer…Je me vois pas frapper à la porte de toutes les fermes qu'on va croiser pour demander de l'aide….Ca deviendrait gênant à la longue »

« Pourquoi fais- tu ça, Dean »

« Faire quoi ? »

« M'aider ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que j'aiderais moi ? » en tiquant

« Tu vas me livrer ? » l'interrogeant du regard

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? »

« Dean »

« Ecoute, Cass….Dès que tu es rétabli, je vais t'aider à sortir de cette vallée, ensuite ce sera chacun sa route…Nous 2, ça en restera là »

« Nous 2 ? » Castiel sembla surpris

« Oui….Parce que semblerait-il que nous soyons liés d'après Rubis…On serait des repose-têtes »

« Pardon ? »

« Cherche pas à comprendre »

Le lendemain, Castiel se leva…Encore hésitant mais bien décidé à ne pas rester alité plus longtemps…Il s'assit sur le porche et regarda Ben enseigner à Dean le lancer de couteau. Le petit était plutôt doué, Dean était visiblement plus habile avec un revolver ou un fusil.

Début d'après-midi, Sam aperçut un cavalier à l'horizon, il ordonna à Ben de rentrer Heaven et Impala…Dean aida Castiel à retourner dans sa chambre où il resta enfermé avec lui, oreille collée à la porte.

Sam se mit à nettoyer ses outils à grande eau…

Il se redressa quand le cavalier pénétra dans l'enceinte de la ferme…Rubis ouvrit la porte, tablier noué autour de la taille….Ben jouait avec le chat, assis sur les marches du perron.

« Bonjour, Sam » d'un salut sur le bord du chapeau

« Shérif Henriksen !»

« Désolé de vous déranger »

« Vous nous dérangez pas….Vous désirez boire quelques choses pour vous rafraichir, une citronnade ?»

Dean jura derrière la porte

« Il veut pas non plus lui offrir le souper tant qu'on y est »

« Non…Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois me rendre à Wisconas »

« Wisconas ? Mais ce n'est pas votre juridiction !»

« Oui, je sais mais nous avons une affaire qui semblerait commune»

« Ah » se replongeant dans sa besogne

« Et en quoi puis je vous aider, shérif »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu passer des inconnus par ici ses derniers jours»

« Il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par cette vallée, vous le savez bien »

« Oui mais là, c'est un homme en fuite et probablement blessé…Il est recherché pour triple meurtre »

« Triple ? » joua au surpris Sam.

« Un député et 2 hommes près de Wisconas »

« 2 hommes ? »

« Oui...On sait qu'ils étaient à sa recherche….Ainsi qu'un chasseur de prime, un certain Winchester »

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider »

« Je peux juste remplir ma gourde ? »

« Faites comme chez vous…Vous voulez vraiment pas quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, ça ira « en descendant de cheval

« Vous avez dit que votre affaire était commune » lança faussement distrait Sam en reposant sa bêche

« Bien joué » murmura Dean.

« Oui, nous avons un certain Gordon en ville…Il recherche le même fugitif, un certain Novak…Il cherchait après un certain Bobby Singer aussi…Je pensais que le maréchal ferrant a su le renseigner mais je n'aime pas que cela se passe dans ma ville » en remplissait sa gourde à la pompe à main…Ben accourut pour l'aider.

« Merci, fiston… »

« Ce Gordon, c'est aussi un chasseur de prime ? »

« Non, il travaille pour la compagnie de chemin de fer »

« Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué»

« Quoi dont ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un homme du chemin de fer en a après le meurtrier d'un député ? »

« Bien vu » jubilait Dean

« Je lui ai posé la question » en refermant sa gourde

« Et ? » en se mettant à nettoyer son râteau

« Il m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires »

« Charmant »

« Comme vous dites…Du coup, cela m'a intrigué et quand j'ai appris pour Wisconas, j'ai décidé que ce serait mes affaires » en attachant sa gourde à son pommeau de selle.

« Bon, si jamais vous avez des nouvelles, je repasserais par ici d'ici 2 ou 3 jours…En attendant, restez méfiant…Et ça vaut aussi pour ce Gordon »

« Merci pour le conseil, Shérif »

« Soyez prudent » en grimpant en selle.

« Au revoir »

« Merci pour l'eau » en s'éloignant au galop.

« Le maréchal ferrant…Tiens dont » sourit Dean

Fin chapitre IV

**On replonge dans l'action demain…**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours malgré ce petit intermède plus « intimiste »….**


	5. 5eme partie

**On arrive bientôt à la fin de ce petit délire.**

**Merci au petit club fermé qui a accepté de tenter l'aventure western avec moi.**

**Merci pour vos review**

**Love you**

« Wanted : Dead or alive…V »

Sam pénétrant à peine dans le salon, Dean sortit de la chambre….

« Vous avez assuré »

« Merci » en souriant

« Bon, d'où il vient ce shérif ? »

« De bridgewood » répondit Rubis

« C'est à la sortie Ouest de la vallée » continua Sam.

« Tu comptes y aller ? »

Il se retourna sur Castiel appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Tu veux toujours ton Bobby vivant ? »

« Ce serait mieux oui »

« Alors je ferais bien de le retrouver avant Gordon »

« Je m'habille et je te suis » en retournant sur ses pas.

Dean le rattrapa.

« Toi, tu restes ici »

« Tu as entendu le shérif, il va revenir »

« Oui, d'ici 2 ou 3 jours…Entre temps, tu prendras le temps de te reposer...Je reviendrais te chercher »

« Il faut presque une journée pour atteindre Bridgewood et autant pour en revenir » rendit compte Sam.

« Quoi ? Tu me suggères de l'emmener avec moi, c'est ça ?…Dans son état !….Ca valait bien la peine que je me casse le cul à le remettre sur pieds si c'est pour le foutre dans le trou demain »

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, Dean »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule…Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds…Ca fait à peine 2 jours que… »

« Je viens avec toi… Je ne veux pas mettre leurs vies en danger plus longtemps» le coupa Castiel

« Putain mais quelle tête de lard, ce mec…J'aurais dû te laisser crever là-bas » en pointant, énervé, la porte de sortie.

« Je vais m'habiller…Occupe- toi des chevaux, j'arrive » en entrant dans la chambre

« Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres Hein…Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, ça » en pestant.

« Je viens vous aider » lança Rubis en suivant Castiel

« Ben, prépare l'emplâtre et le restant des herbes »

« Oui man' » obéissant sans rechigner.

« Sam, prépare leur un sac de vivre, tu veux bien ! »

Dean les observa abasourdi

« Y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait tenir compte de mon avis ? »

« Va seller les chevaux, Dean « répliqua aussitôt Rubis

Dean attendait près d'Impala quand Castiel apparut….Sam lui avait donné un de ses chapeaux, Dean ayant récupéré le sien…Il portait un Jean et une chemise à carreau bleu foncé qu'il laissa pendre au-dessus de son pantalon pour éviter la pression sur sa blessure.

Gilet en cuir noir, il avait jeté sur son épaule son ceinturon.

Il embrassa Rubis et serra longuement la main de Sam….Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ben en souriant.

« Merci pour tout….Je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous »

« Bonne chance, Castiel…Fais attention à toi » Rubis se serra contre Sam.

Dean s'avança

« Ben…Sois sage hein…T'as des parents extraordinaires, ne l'oublie jamais »

« Jamais » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Sam » en lui tendant la main…Pas besoin de mots, tout était dit d'un regard

« Rubis…T'es une sacrée bonne femme » en lui souriant

« Je prends cela comme un compliment »

« C'en est un…Merci…Merci pour tout » en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Bonne chance, Dean…Faites attention à vous et ne nous oubliez pas »

« Si on s'en sort..Promis »

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui accrocha son ceinturon à son pommeau et qui tentait, grimaçant, de grimper à cheval

«Attends, je vais t'aider, tête de mule »

Il l'aida en le soulevant jusqu'à son étrier.

« Ca va aller ? T'es sûr » inquiet

« Allons y Dean…Plus on traine par ici, moins on a de chance de retrouver Bobby vivant »

« D'accord, d'accord, on y va » en tapant sur sa cuisse et lui souriant.

Les Campbell regardèrent s'éloigner les 2 hommes. Rubis serra son fils par les épaules et se pressa contre le torse de son mari.

« Que les esprits les accompagnent »

« Que Dieu t'entende » répliqua Sam en lui souriant

« On rentre »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel ne se plaignit pas de l'après-midi mais Dean voyait qu'il prenait sur lui…Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et chaque écart de son cheval le faisait grimacer.

« On fait une pause »

« Dean » soupira Castiel

« Je te dis qu'on fait une pause » en descendant de cheval.

Il attacha Impala à une racine et vint pour aider Castiel à descendre d'Heaven.

Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire…Il avait trop mal pour ça.

« Putain, j'aurais jamais dû accepter de t'emmener… »

« C'était mon choix »

« Pffffffffff….Judicieux le choix, y a pas à dire…Tu nous ralentis plus qu'autre chose » ragea Dean en prenant sa gourde

« Rien ne t'obligeait à m'aider » répliqua aussi sec Castiel

« Je t'ai rien demandé »

« Ah quel culot !….Je te ferais remarqué qu'il me suffisait de te ramener en ville et de te livrer et je me pouvais me casser avec 1000 dollar en poche hein » en le menaçant du doigt

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ALORS….FAIS LE » hurla Castiel qui se plia en 2.

« Assieds- toi, CRETIN » en s'approchant de lui et l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur la racine où il avait attaché Impala.

« Laisses-moi voir »

« Dean » en lui repoussant la main

« M'oblige pas à t'en coller une, mec…J'suis pas d'humeur » en repoussant son chapeau vers l'arrière.

Il souleva la chemise….Castiel saignait

« C'est comme ça depuis quand ? »

Castiel ne dit rien

« DEPUIS QUAND ? »

« Ca n'a jamais été autrement mais je ne t'ai rien dit sinon tu m'aurais laissé là-bas »

« Non mais quel abruti » en lançant son chapeau au sol de rage.

« Quel boulet ce mec…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu…J'aurais mieux fait de perdre une couille le jour où je suis tombé sur cette foutue affiche de merde » jura-t-il, furieux.

Il entendit un rire étouffé puis un rire aux éclats. Castiel, main sur sa plaie, riait tout seul

« Non mais c'est qu'en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule »

« Merci, Dean » en reprenant son sérieux comme si de rien n'était.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux du monde HEIN »

« Non...D'être là pour moi…De m'avoir cru…De ne pas me livrer et de m'aider à venger Gabriel…De m'aider à retrouver Bobby pour faire tomber Demon…Rien ne t'y obligeait…Tu aurais pu encaisser tes 1000 dollar et l'affaire aurait été bouclée »

« De rien » le ton bas, presque gêné

« Heureusement, tu n'as pas perdu de couilles à cause de moi » en se remettant à rire, sans comprendre pourquoi…La fatigue, la tension…Le besoin d'évacuer sûrement.

« Mais quel con » sourit Dean.

« Non mais quel con » tout en finissant par mêler son rire au sien.

Il soigna la blessure de Castiel et ils reprirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent à Bridgewood à la tombée de la nuit…Ils avaient fait vite, se refusant à perdre du temps.

Dean aurait bien voulu aller directement chez le maréchal ferrant mais il devait d'abord mettre Castiel à l'abri…Les heures à cheval l'avait épuisé.

Il trouva une petite rivière qui traversait le bois derrière la ville…Il y alluma un feu derrière un rocher pour éviter que la lumière de celui-ci n'attire les regards…Il fit du café et tendit un morceau de pain à Castiel qui refusa de manger

« Tu dois reprendre des forces...Je fais un tour en ville et je ramène du ravitaillement…Fais-moi plaisir….Avale ça, force toi un peu »

La nuit était fraiche…Il prit la veste en laine retournée de Castiel et la posa sur ses épaules

« Faudrait pas que tu me chopes une crasse en plus de ça »

« Merci, Dean »

« Arrête avec tes mercis, c'est bon, j'ai compris que j'étais génial » en lui enfonçant son chapeau sur le nez.

« Je serais de retour dans une petite heure….Repose toi un peu…On changera l'emplâtre quand je reviendrais »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean s'avança dans la rue principale…A part quelques badauds, il n'y avait guère de monde…

Il entendait les rires gras et la musique du piano désaccordé qui sortaient du saloon….Il aurait bien aimé s'y arrêter, boire un verre et peut être bien se taper une jolie brunette mais il n'en avait pas le temps….Ca devrait attendre….

Il aperçut l'écurie au bout de la rue sur la droite…le four était encore en action, par contre aucun son de marteau heurtant l'enclume.

Il s'arrêta….Personne

« Y a quelqu'un ? » en s'appuyant sur son pommeau pour se surélever sur ses étriers.

« Eh Oh »

« Oui…Ca va…Je ne suis pas sourd » Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança, cigarettes au bord des lèvres.

« Même plus le droit de se reposer ici »

« Désolé » en ramenant sa jambe gauche sur sa selle pour se dégourdir les muscles.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Un petit renseignement »

« Dites toujours »

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez rencontré un certain Gordon y a pas si longtemps »

« Et alors ? » en jetant sa cigarette.

« Je recherche Bobby Singer, tout comme lui»

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je le connais ce mec »

« Mon petit doigt ce matin au réveil » en remettant sa jambe en place

« Ecoute mec… Tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver vivant, si possible ….Ce Gordon, il le veut mort alors décides toi »

« Ca vaut combien ? » sourire en coin.

« Je vois que Monsieur a un grand sens du civisme »

L'homme le regarda, bouche à demi ouverte.

« Et le cerveau d'un escargot » continua en pensée Dean

« Combien ? » en soupirant.

« 50 »

« Rien que ça » en sifflant.

« C'est pas cher payer la vie d'un homme » répliqua le maréchal ferrant en s'approchant à 2 pas de la jument.

« Va pour 50… » en ventilant devant son nez avec sa main.

« Il a été vu près de Leightwood mais je sais pas si il y est encore »

« Mouaih….C'est par où ? »

« Sortie de la ville » en indiquant sa droite

« Vous suivez la route vers le nord… Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est la 1er ville que vous croiserez »

« Merci » en lui tendant les 50 dollar.

« Profites- en pour prendre un bain » en grimaçant de dégout

L'homme se sentit sous les bras sans paraitre gêner par l'odeur.

« Salut » en faisant demi -tour.

A peine avait-il atteint le milieu de la rue, que Bender sortit de l'ombre suivi par 2 hommes…Lee, l'ainé de ses fils et Abraham, son cadet…Ils étaient habillés comme des paysans, avec de grandes salopettes en tissu mais chacun ayant un fusil à la main et un revolver à la ceinture.

« Lee…Suis le…Sois prudent »

« Yep, Pa' »

« Abraham…Envoies un télégramme au patron…Dis-lui qu'on les a retrouvé » en souriant, laissant voir ses dents noircies par le tabac à chiquer.

Il cracha au sol et tendit 50 dollar au maréchal ferrant…

« Il a raison, tu pues le rat crevé…Tu devrais penser à prendre un bain »

L'homme tiqua….Bender puait encore bien plus que lui mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Dean ne trouva pas de quoi se ravitailler…Ils devraient se contenter de pain et de viandes séchées ainsi que de pommes jusqu'à Leightwood.

Il arriva au camp moins d'une heure et demie après son départ. Castiel semblait assoupi mais quand Dean mit pied à terre, le fusil posé le long de la jambe du blessé se releva.

« Oh tout doux mec, c'est moi »

« Dean » la voix rauque

« Cass ? Ca va mec ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux » dans un demi rire étouffé.

Dean abandonna Impala et s'agenouilla à côté de Castiel

« Laisse- moi jeter un œil »

La plaie saignait mais surtout, elle semblait à nouveau infectée

« Et merde »

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus optimiste »

« Fais pas chier, Cass » en se relevant.

Il fouille ses sacoches, sortit l'emplâtre et le petit sac avec les herbes.

Il fit chauffer de l'eau…

« Je devrais penser à me reconvertir…Dr Winchester, ça en jette non ? »

« Plutôt oui » répondit Castiel en repoussant son chapeau vers l'arrière tout en soupirant.

« Enlève ton manteau » ordonna Dean.

Il versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse et mélangea les herbes en faisant tourner le breuvage d'un mouvement de la main…Perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dean ? »

«Hmmm » en sursautant

« Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui…Je me demandais juste si après toute cette histoire, je me sentirais encore capable de faire tout ça »

« Tu veux dire…Chasser »

« Oui, même si j'aime pas trop ce mot- là »

« Y en a pas d'autre » en prenant la tasse que Dean lui tendait.

« Je sais »

« Comment t'en es venu à chasser des hommes pour de l'argent ? »

« Je sais plus trop bien »

En prenant l'emplâtre et l'humidifiant légèrement.

« Couche toi, tu veux »

Castiel se laissa glisser sur le sol

« Je peux le faire, tu sais, Dean »

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire. Il souleva la chemise de Castiel dont il vit le ventre se contracter.

« Détends-toi »

« T'as les mains froides » en regardant les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, essayant d'éviter de penser à la douleur.

« Tu me dis si tu as mal, Hein »

Il appuya légèrement sur les contours de la blessure, il voulait voir jusqu'où s'étendait l'infection…

Castiel gémit quand il appuya à moins de 5 cm de la plaie.

« L'emplâtre devrait suffire….Demain, on va tâcher de trouver un médecin »

« Pas question »

« On a plus rien pour te soigner là…Ma poudre magique ne fera pas d'effet sur une pareille blessure »

« Ca irait…J'ai connu pire » avec de la lassitude dans la voix.

« Où ? A l'armée ? »

« Oui »

« C'était comment ? »

« Et toi, Dean…Ta première chasse ? »

« Bien joué » sourit Dean qui avait essayé de changer de conversation…

Il nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau tiède. A chaque passage, il voyait le ventre de Castiel se contracter mais ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les étoiles.

Dean posa l'emplâtre et remit le bandage pour le maintenir en place.

« Voilà » en se tapant les mains sur les cuisses.

« Maintenant….A table, je crève de faim »

Castiel se redressa en position assise, les yeux fermés.

« Tu veux quoi…Des haricots, des haricots ou des haricots »

« Des haricots, ça me va très bien…Merci»

Heaven redressa les oreilles, Castiel s'empara de son fusil en faisant signe à Dean de se taire.

Ce dernier sortit son colt et fit le tour, à quatre pattes du rocher qui les abritait.

Castiel se mit à parler tout seul pour détourner l'attention vers lui.

« Je suis rentrée à l'armée, plus par dépit que par conviction, je n'aime pas tuer…Je suis quelqu'un de pacifiste au fond mais il faut parfois faire des choix pour que ses idées puissent se frayer un chemin…Je voulais que les champs de coton disparaissent, je ne voulais plus voir le sang des esclaves coulés pour les belles robes de ses dames…Je suis rentré dans l'armée pour ça …De toute la guerre, je n'ai aperçu aucune ferme de coton…Je n'ai jamais franchi les lignes ennemies…Ma mission était de tuer des cibles désignées…Des chefs militaires, de riches propriétaires qui fournissaient de l'argent aux confédérés…C'était ça ma guerre, celle de l'ombre… »

Dean l'écoutait parler et atteignit le bord de la clairière, un homme les observait.

« Et vous ? » cria-t-il en sortant du bois

Lee sortit son arme mais Dean fut le plus rapide…La balle le frappa en plein cœur. Dean s'approcha, il repoussa le colt au sol…

L'homme avait les yeux fixés dans la mort…

« C'est plus pour moi tout ça » murmura Dean en rangeant son arme.

« Dean ? » hurla Castiel

« Dean, ça va ? »

« Tout va bien »

Il cacha l'homme dans les fourrées et jeta ses armes dans la rivière…Il chercha son cheval mais il ne le trouva pas…Il en conclut que l'homme les avait suivi à pieds…Pisté dans la nuit.

« On lève le camp » en jetant le café recuit sur les flammes.

« Ca va aller ? » en fixant Castiel

« Arrête de me poser la question toutes les 5 minutes…Ca n'ira plus quand je serais mort »

« Très drôle » grinça Dean en sellant les chevaux.

Ils partirent de nuit, direction Leightwood…..

Fin chapitre v

**Et voilà demain, le grand final….**


	6. 6eme partie

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette mini- fic**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, commentée ou mise en favori, cela m'a beaucoup touché.**

**J'ai remarqué, étonnamment et aussi un peu tristement, qu'il existait très très peu de fics western/UA SPN, et que je serais, visiblement, la 1****er**** en écrire une en français….Ca m'a surpris, je dois bien l'avouer**

**Hélas le western a perdu de sa superbe, c'est bien dommage, un bon John Wayne, c'est tellement bien pourtant…**

**Bon trêve de bavardages…LOL …**

**Enjoy**

« Wanted : Dead or alive – VI »

Inquiet de l'absence de son fils, Bender et son cadet reprirent la piste laissée par celui-ci la veille…Le père retrouva son fils mort et se jura de retrouver Novak et Winchester de les faire payer au centuple la perte de son ainé.

Ils partirent direction Leightwood…Un télégramme arriva alors qu'ils étaient déjà en chemin.

« Attention Gordon…Traitre »

Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur sa selle. Sa blessure le relançait, lui coupant le souffle à chaque écart de son cheval…Dean n'osait plus rien lui dire, Castiel le rabrouant aussi vite fait.

Ils finirent par apercevoir le clocher de l'église…

« Enfin » soupira Dean, soulagé.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On cherche Bobby et on trouve un médecin et je ne veux pas entendre un mot, c'est bien compris…C'est comme ça ou je t'en colle une »

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, il y avait visiblement plus de vie ici que dans les autres villes qu'ils avaient traversées

Ca n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Dean qui voulait passer incognito et dont l'allure plus que débraillée de Castiel attirait tous les regards.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se pencha vers un homme qui vidait un crachoir sur le bas -côté de la rue.

« Pardon ! »

L'homme releva un œil

« On cherche un certain Bobby Singer...Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Des amis…On veut juste lui éviter de passer de vie à trépas »

« Et je suis censé vous croire sur parole ? »

«Ecoutez croyez ce que vous voulez mais… »

« Dites- lui que l'ami de Gaby est en ville » le coupa Castiel, d'une voix lasse.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Il le sera quand vous le lui direz «

« J'ai pas dit que je le connaissais »

« Et bien passé le message quand même et dites aussi qu'un certain Gordon est à sa recherche, aussi, mais ses intentions sont beaucoup moins nobles que les nôtres »

« Gordon ? Ce serait pas un grand albinos »

« Un quoi ? »

« Cheveux blancs, yeux rouges »

Dean grimaça

« Méfiez-vous de tout le monde » laissa tomber Castiel.

« Bobby est en danger, ils savent où il est »

L'homme opina de la tête

« Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, mon gars »

« Il ne l'est pas » confirma Dean, tentant de calmer Impala qui n'aimait pas faire du sur place.

« Y a un médecin au bout de la rue…Dites –lui que vous venez de la part de Ash, il posera pas de question »

« Merci » en le saluant du bord du chapeau.

« Gaby » murmura Castiel

« Oui, il a compris, Cass…Pas la peine de le lui répéter »

Il prit les rênes de Heaven et le guida vers la maison du médecin.

Une pancarte rutilante mais une devanture défoncée...Dean tiqua

« Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur médecin que lui »

Il se tourna vers Castiel mais celui-ci était affalé sur l'encolure de son cheval.

« Et merde » en sautant de cheval.

Il fit glisser Castiel et le soutenant par l'épaule entra dans la salle d'attente…Une vieille femme radotait dans un coin en mâchant une nourriture invisible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grisonnant et bedonnant.

« Bonjour »

« C'est Ash qui nous envoie » s'empressa de répondre Dean.

« Hummmm, je vois » en jetant un œil sur Castiel.

Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet, y accrocha la pancarte «closed » et ferma le volet.

« Et elle ? »

« C'est la vieille Lucie, elle a plus toute sa tête » en moulinant de l'index que sa tempe.

« Venez….Suivez-moi »

Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet qui avait meilleure allure que sa devanture.

« Couchez- le là » il indiqua de la main une table d'opération au milieu de la pièce.

« Courage, Cass…Un dernier effort »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Une balle dans le ventre, ça s'est infectée et ce crétin a refusé de s'arrêter pour se reposer »

« Ce crétin « insista le médecin

« ..est votre ami ? »

« Oui » sans hésitation, en lui enlevant son chapeau et lui souriant.

« Laissez- nous s'il vous plait »

« Quoi ? » le regard perdu

« Et faites- moi plaisir…Trouvez- lui une chemise propre, celle-là est un vrai nid à infection »

« Bien mais ... »

« Mais rien du tout…Dehors» en le poussant la porte

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soin de lui »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la porte se referma sur son nez

« Connard » en tapant sur le chambranle.

Il hésita, tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clef.

« Merde » en faisant volte- face, Lucie le regarda en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça…J'ai des cornes sur la tête »

Il sortit furieux en claquant la porte. Il descendit les 2 marches du perron et prit les 2 chevaux qu'il mena près d'un abreuvoir.

Il fouilla la sacoche de Castiel et en sortit une chemise brune.

Il la renfonça et se décida à franchir la porte du saloon.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky et une bière…

« Vous avez quelque chose à manger ici ? »

« Non…Mais il y a un petit restaurant au milieu de la rue, on y mange bien »

« Merci » en balançant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

Il but son verre d'une traite et prit sa bouteille de bière en se retournant vers la salle…Une dizaine de client et 2 filles de saloon franchement pas terribles.

Il but sa bière et sortit…Toute cette histoire lui bouffait les nerfs et sa libido pour couronner le tout. Elles n'étaient pas terribles oui, mais pas imbaisables…Il soupira et se dirigea vers le restaurant.

Il rêvait d'un steak saignant…Il fouilla sa poche et sourit.

Il entra…Il en avait oublié sa dégaine, il s'en souvint au regard un peu affolée de la serveuse…Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et à l'aide de son chapeau, se dépoussiéra du mieux qu'il put…

Il refit son entrée…Même visage pour l'accueillir mais il avait faim, il payait, il était client….De plus, il n'y avait là qu'un seul couple et une vieille femme dans un coin.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour, vous avez du steak ?»

« Oui, le meilleur de … »

« Je m'en fous…Un steak saignant et un verre de bière » en la coupant

« Bien Monsieur »

« Merci » en s'asseyant.

Il la reluqua en la regardant s'éloigner…Hello Libido…

Il ne mangeait pas de 5 minutes qu'un homme tira la chaise devant lui et s'installa.

« Faut pas vous gêner surtout » la bouche pleine

« Puis-je ? »

Dean leva les yeux sur l'albinos.

« Tiens dont »

« Vous savez qui je suis, je suppose »

« Tu supposes bien beaux yeux »

L'homme se renfrogna

« On est susceptible à ce que je vois »

« On doit parler »

« Je mange là »

« Où est Novak ? »

« Novak? Connais pas »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule»

« J'oserais pas » en coupant un morceau de steak

« Tu as intérêt à…. » mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, Dean l'attrapa par son col et lui colla la joue contre la table pointant son couteau sur sa gorge

« J'ai dit…Je mange »

« On peut s'arranger » la voix étranglée.

Il repoussa Gordon sur sa chaise qui remit son col en place sous le regard médusé des 3 clients et de la serveuse

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

« Tu sais qui je suis »

« Faut que je te le dise combien de fois…Oui, je sais qui tu es, blanche perruque» en mâchant son morceau de viande devant le regard furieux de Gordon.

« Tu peux avoir les 1000 dollar de récompense pour Novak et une belle récompense de la compagnie des chemins de fer si tu arrives à mettre la main sur Bobby et les papiers »

« Bobby ? Les papiers ?...je vois pas de quoi tu causes » en avalant une rasade de bière.

Gordon semblait balancer entre frustrations et doutes.

« Laisse-moi parler à Novak »

« Puis quoi encore…1000 dollar et il est à toi…Sinon, casse toi, tu m'empêches de diner tranquille »

« 1000 dollar pour Castiel et 2000 pour Bobby et ses documents »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si extraordinaire ses papiers ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas »

« C'est à moi de juger…Alors ? »

« Si je te parler, tu es un homme mort »

« Je suis chasseur de prime…Je suis un mort en sursis…Alors…Craches le morceau »

« Tu as entendu parler d'un certain Nick Demon »

« Jamais entendu parler de ce mec » en coupant son steak, le visage imperturbable.

« Je devrais ? » relevant un œil de son assiette.

« Il possède un territoire immense dans le sud du Texas, le chemin de fer va bientôt y faire passer une voie qui reliera Tucson au Mexique en passant évidemment par les terrains de Demon»

« Et ? »

« Et ce cher Demon n'a pas utilisé que des moyens légaux pour acquérir les terres qu'il possède»

« C'est pas nouveau ce genre de pratique »

« Dans ses documents, il y a la preuve que Demon a acheté des haut placés… »

« Et ? »

« Que le député n'était pas très net non plus »

« Quoi, celui que Novak a refroidi ? »

« Oui, celui-là même »

« Et ?»

Gordon commençait à s'énerver devant l'air débonnaire de Dean.

« On peut le faire tomber avec tout ça, le condamner et la compagnie de chemin de fer pourrait racheter les terres pour des miettes »

« Vous êtes aussi pourri que lui au fond » en avalant une bouchée de purée.

« On a pas de sang sur les mains »

Dean se mit à rire

« Elle était marrante celle-là, je vais la retenir »

« Je voulais dire que rien ne nous relie à tous ses meurtres, Demon en portera l'entière responsabilité »

« Et je suppose que dans ses fameux papiers, rien ne vous implique »

Gordon se renfrogna

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…Alors ce sera pas 2000 mais 3000 dollar »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser »

Il posa sa fourchette

« Non…Vous savez quoi ? »

L'homme le regarda dubitatif.

« Laisser tomber »

D'une geste vif, il attrapa son colt et en frappa Gordon à la tête avec la crosse.

« Va te faire foutre, connard….Tu m'as coupé l'appétit »

Il sortit 5 dollar et quitta le restaurant à toute vitesse.

Un homme sortit des cuisines et sourit à la serveuse.

« Appelle Milton…Foutez moi ça dehors…Si possible à des kilomètres d'ici »

« Bien, Mr Beaver»

Dean se dirigea tout droit vers le cabinet médical…Il ouvrit la porte…La vieille femme n'était plus là.

Il toqua.

« Docteur…Ouvrez moi, c'est urgent »

Un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit

« Entrez donc »

Castiel était assis sur la chaise du bureau, torse nu, un bandage à hauteur de flanc

« Cass, ça va mec ? »

Ce dernier fit une grimace boudeuse.

« Tu veux que je te demande ça comment moi ? »

« Je vais bien, Dean » lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Votre ami est solide…C'est un petit miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti…Il peut vous dire merci ainsi qu'à la jeune femme qui a pris soin de lui »

« Il peut tenir à cheval ? »

« Dean » s'inquiéta Castiel

« Gordon est là »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Il a tenté de m'acheter…Visiblement, il n'a pas trouvé Bobby »

« Il est où maintenant ? »

« Aux pays des songes mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps »

« Longtemps »

Dean et Castiel se retournèrent

« Bobby ? »

« Bonjour Novak »

Castiel se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau du médecin et se dirigea vers le vieil homme.

« Tu es vivant ? »

« Oui, on dirait » en lui souriant.

« Vivant et prêt à te laisser crever sans bouger le petit doigt » tonna Dean

« Je me serais présenté à la justice si il avait été arrêté »

« Et vous auriez fait quoi sur sa tombe ? Vous lui auriez écrit une lettre d'excuse ? »

« J'avais peur…J'ai encore de la famille…J'ai une fille…..Nick Demon a beaucoup d'ami »

« Visiblement plus que lui » en pointant Castiel du doigt

Bobby baissa le regard.

« Je sais »

« Bobby…Tu as toujours les papiers ? »

« Oui…Je les ai mis en sureté chez un de mes amis avocats…Si quoi que ce soit devait m'arriver, il les donnerait à qui de droit »

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rendre visite à votre ami » lança Dean en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Je suis tellement désolé …Tout cela est de ma faute…J'aurais dû aller directement voir un juge mais lequel ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bobby…Tout va s'arranger…Il est temps de rendre justice »

« Demon a des hommes à lui en ville…Ils ont la rage »

« Qui ? »

« Bender et son fils cadet, Abraham et quelques sbires qu'ils ont payés à coup de verre de bière et de promesse…Il vous veut mort…Vous auriez tué son fils ainé à Bridgetown parait-il»

« L'homme du camp » souleva Castiel

« Probablement »

« On part tout de suite….Vous venez avec nous ? »

« Oui » opina Bobby

« Où se trouve votre avocat ? »

« A moins d'une journée de cheval d'ici »

« Cass…Tu te sens d'attaque ? »

« Oui »

« Vous comptez sortir vous battre à moitié nu » lança innocemment le médecin.

« Je vais te chercher une chemise….Bouge pas »

« Restez ici, j'y vais….Vous allez vous faire repérer »

Le médecin se leva et sortit.

« Bobby »

Castiel prit enfin le temps de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mon gars…Tellement désolé » une balle traversa la fenêtre et se logea dans la lampe de bureau

« A TERRE » hurla Dean.

« Vous avez une arme sur vous ? » en s'adressant à Bobby

« Non… »

« Et toi ? »

« Ma ceinture et mon fusil sont restés sur mon cheval »

« Merde…On va pas aller loin avec un revolver »

« Marius en a un dans son tiroir »

Dean fit le tour à 4 pattes et ouvrit le tiroir tandis que plusieurs coups feux faisaient explosés les carreaux.

« Y a une sortie arrière ici ? »

« Je sais pas….Y a une cave, il me semble»

« Cass » il lui lança le revolver du médecin

« Fais gaffe…je vais voir si il y a une autre sortie »

De nouveaux tirs firent volés les dossiers du médecin dans les airs.

« Sortez de là…..Vous n'avez aucune chance »

« Il a raison »

« On va y arriver, Bobby…J'ai pas tout risqué pour tout abandonner maintenant »

Dean revint

« Suivez-moi »

Un coup de feu et Dean cria.

« Dean ? »

« C'est rien…Juste un éclat de bois »

Il tira avec ses dents sur le morceau planté dans sa main.

« Amènes toi »

« Allez Bobby » en le poussant

Ils rampèrent jusque dans la pièce adjacente du cabinet, un escalier descendait vers les caves.

Castiel se redressa et souffla

« Cass ? »

« C'est rien »

Dean souleva la trappe mais elle resta coincée

« Merde, elle est fermée de l'extérieur »

Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit

« Ash ? »

« Tout le monde dehors »

Ils longèrent les maisons arrière

« On a besoin d'arme » lança Dean à Ash en vérifiant son barillet.

« Bougez pas de là »

Les coups de feu se firent plus sporadiques

« Je compte jusqu'à 3 et on fout le feu à la baraque »

« 3…Je parie qu'il ne sait pas compter plus loin « pesta Dean

Ash réapparut avec un fusil.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver »

« Parfait » Castiel tendit son revolver à Bobby et prit le fusil

« Merci, Ash maintenant, fous le camp »

« Bonne chance…Bender et son fils sont cachés derrière l'abreuvoir du saloon…Il y a des hommes à lui cachés sur le trottoir face à eux, j'ai pas su voir combien »

« Merci » en le frappant sur l'épaule.

« Bon…On fait quoi maintenant? « lança Dean

« Si on a les Bender, leurs acolytes lâcheront probablement les armes »

« Probablement ouaih….Tu es prêt ? »

Il opina de la tête

« Bobby…Protégez nos arrières et ne vous faites pas descendre surtout»

« Je ferais de mon mieux »

Dean suivi de Castiel longea l'allée sombre entre les maisons qui menaient vers la rue centrale

Les coups de feu n'avaient pas cessés.

« Il est où le courageux shérif du comté ? » râla Dean

« D'après le médecin quand je lui ai demandé si on pouvait compter sur lui, il m'a répondu….Oui, quand il est à jeun »

« Génial…Bon, t'es prêt ? »

« Oui »

« On y va »

Castiel leva son fusil, respira et tira dans l'obscurité…La balle fit explosé le bord de l'abreuvoir

« Wouah mec…Rappelle moi de jamais me fiche en travers de ta route » sourit Dean.

Il tira à nouveau…La nuit et la luminosité ne l'aidèrent pas à viser dans de bonnes conditions mais le second coup blessa le plus jeune qui cria.

Le père de rage se releva légèrement...Dean en profita pour sortir de l'ombre et tirer en s'avançant

« Je vais te tuer, Salaud…Tu as tué mon fils »

Un homme apparut sur le côté, visant le dos de Dean…Un coup de feu et l'homme s'effondra…Castiel rechargea…Il chercha une position plus stable, accroupi sa blessure le gênait.

Bender sortit et profita de l'ombre du porche pour tenter de tirer sur Dean exposé à la lumière de la lune. Castiel tira mais le rata…

Bender tira et Dean s'effondra

« DEAN » Castiel sortit de sa cachette et se mit à tirer en direction de Bender, il en avait oublié le fils qui n'était que blessé, ce dernier se releva mais un coup de feu le fit s'effondrer dans l'abreuvoir.

Bobby soupira.

« Dean » en s'accroupissant à ses côtés tout en grimaçant.

« Putain...Ce con a failli faire exploser mes bijoux » en portant la main à sa cuisse.

« Bouge pas…BOBBY….DEAN EST BLESSE…TROUVEZ MARIUS…VITE » en se relevant avec difficulté.

« Cass…Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça »

« Cass…Reste ici….T'es pas en état » en essayant de se redresser.

« CASS…BORDEL » en le regardant s'éloigner

« Putain mais quelle tête de lard, ce mec…SI TU T'EN SORS, JE TE TUE DE ME PROPRES MAINS » en attrapant son revolver au sol.

Les hommes de main de Bender ne donnèrent plus signe de vie…Ash s'approcha

« Viens par ici »

« Tu pisses le sang mec !»

« M'en fous…Aides moi à me relever »

« Pourquoi faire ?….Tu feras pas 2 mètres dans ton état…C'est la big veine qui a pris là… »

« Fous- moi la paix » Il ne fit pas 3 pas que le paysage se mit à tourner et qu'il chuta lourdement.

« Il faut aider Cass »

« Je m'en occupe »

Le médecin se pencha sur Dean tandis que celui-ci vit Bobby s'éloigner.

« Merde » il frappa frustré, sa main, sur le sol.

Castiel suivit Bender grâce aux traces de sang qu'il laissait en chemin…Visiblement Dean l'avait touché….

Il avança, prudemment, éclairé par les lanternes.

Le sang s'arrêta à l'entrée de la quincaillerie…

Castiel respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Dean était supporté par Marius et Ash quand résonnèrent 2 coups de feu.

« CASS….» hurla Dean.

« CASS »

« Ash va voir…J'amène Dean au cabinet, je dois stopper l'hémorragie avant qu'il ne se vide de tout son sang au milieu de la rue »

« Tiens » Dean lui tendit son colt

« Fais-y gaffe »

« T'inquiète »

Ash courut suivi du regard par Dean qui finit par obéir au médecin à contre coeur.

Les minutes défilèrent et Dean commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, ne facilitant pas le travail du médecin

« Vous allez cesser de bouger ou je vous assomme à coup de marteau »

« Putain mais où ils restent ? »

« Je vous signale que Bender n'était pas seul…Ils sont juste peut être prudent »

« C'est ça ouaih » grinça Dean.

« Arrêtez de bouger »

« Faites pas chier hein »

« Dean…Fais ce qu'il te dit »

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée

« Oh putain, Cass….Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles mec » en portant la main à son front.

« Tout va bien, Dean….Tout est fini »

« Vrai ? Tu l'as eu ? »

« Non…Bobby »

Le vieil homme apparut dans l'embrasure avec Ash derrière lui.

« Ah bah au moins il aura été utile à quelque chose » en s'agitant

« Vous allez arrêter de bouger 5 minutes ou je vous laisse crever sur ma table d'opération »

« On vous laisse docteur »

« Oui, c'est ça et vous me ferez le plaisir de rester dans la salle d'attente, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais vous saignez à nouveau….C'est quoi, un complot pour ruiner ma réputation, c'est ça ? »

Dean échangea un bref regard avec Castiel…La porte se referma…

Le lendemain, Bobby fit route avec Ash et l'adjoint au Shérif jusqu'à Prexton…Bobby reprit possession des papiers et se présenta au Juge fédéral Edlund qui ordonna l'ouverture d'une enquête…

Demon disparut avec plus de 20000 dollar et plusieurs kilos d'or…On retrouva la selle de son cheval marqué à son nom chez un sellier mexicain qui prétendit qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs le lui avait vendu pour 100 dollar.

Gordon avait fini par avoir sa part du gâteau, nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint démon, on entendit plus jamais parler de lui ni vivant ni mort.

Les terres furent rendues à leurs propriétaires d'origine au prix de 100 dollar la parcelle.

Bobby s'installa avec le fils d'Anna sur ses anciennes terres qu'il mit au nom du jeune garçon.

Castiel se présenta à son officier supérieur au Fort Meaning où il fut immédiatement mis aux arrêts…il y fut jugé 3 mois après pour désertion mais au vu des témoignages durant le procès, il lui fut proposer de remettre sa démission et de quitter l'armée sans aucune compensation pour ses années de service.

Dean Winchester après une très courte hésitation sur la suite à donner à sa carrière peu ordinaire ainsi qu'une nuit torride dans les bras cette fois de Lyly, décida de ne rien changer à sa vie…A sa réputation de meilleur chasseur de prime et de meilleur tireur du Sud, s'ajouta celle d'un homme juste ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Il était présent au procès de Castiel et présent à sa sortie de détention.

Castiel et Dean restèrent en contact avec la famille Campbell...Ils les revirent couramment…Castiel leur devait la vie…Dean leur devait une âme…

Castiel et Dean étaient devenus amis depuis ce jour fatidique où le chasseur sauva le prisonnier et le prisonnier sauva le chasseur…Ils étaient tellement liés que Castiel finit par s'associer avec Dean qu'il considérait plus comme un frère que comme un ami, lui qui n'en eut jamais vraiment eu un…Ils formèrent un duo de chasseurs de prime peu ordinaires et plutôt efficaces…

Ils étaient tous 2 fines gâchettes mais ils savaient user de leur arme avec parcimonie…

Ce fut presqu'avec soulagement que les truands apprenaient que c'était ce duo qui se lançaient à leur trousse.

THE END


End file.
